1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to characterization of geologic data and more particularly to automated interpretation of borehole log data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Borehole data is collected via a number of techniques including resistivity/conductivity measurements, ultrasound, NMR, and radiation scattering, for example. Conventionally, borehole data is analyzed by human interpreters in order to characterize a subsurface geological formation to allow decisions to be made regarding the potential of a well or to determine information about the nature of the surrounding geologic area. Borehole data of this type may be used to replace or supplement the collection of cores for direct inspection.